


anything just don't go

by writingstudent



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent
Summary: The crippled prince was known for his short temper, but what happens when it is directed at his wife? Living with a constant danger is overwhelming, and Y/N cracks under the pressure.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Original Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	anything just don't go

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent  
> Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ?!“ You ducked quickly, barely missing the ceramic mug that came flying towards your head. "Is that all you can do ?” You taunted him, your own anger impeding you from thinking rationally. Ivar looked like a wild animal, you could almost see the foams of anger around the corners of his mouth. He roared, his eyes closing tightly and his hands clenching around his favorite axe. Panic instantly flooded through you. 

This was bad, very very bad. 

You had always known Ivar to bee very violent, especially after having witnessed him kill one of your peers when you were just a small child. Nevertheless, he had never hurt you before, in all this time that you have grown up together. You’ve had the nastiest of arguments, but never had he touched his axe while yelling at you. Yet this time was different. 

Your heart was beating loudly, but the adrenaline that brought both the bravery and stupidity of anger was still pumping through your veins, you hated him at the moment. You were so mad, your hands were aching to bash his head into the wall, break his nose, slam the door and wreck the room. 

" Godammit Ivar, grow up!“ You hissed staring him in the eyes. You clenched your hands in fists, your nails digging into your palms deep enough to leave small rivers of blood trickling down your fingers. 

” You are the way you are, the Gods have given you this life and you cannot ignore it! You cannot just launch yourself into battle and expect me to wait for your death in Kattegat like a stupid house servant.“ Your heart was beating irregularly and you couldn’t breathe properly. It was simply overwhelming. You wanted, no, you needed to throw something at him, slap him or rip apart the small hut you lived in. You closed your eyes and say yourself down on the floor, grabbing onto your head, your fingers squeezing and trembling. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you reacted immediately, turning around and slapping Ivar across the face. He growled at you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them down on the ground, wrestling you to sit still. 

” May Odin strike you dead, you -“ you landed a kick on his side, ” senseless prick,“ a hand on his other cheek, ” egoistic spoilt brat who knows nothing about caring about,“ you huffed, wriggling in his grip like a hurt wild animal - you were not even sure if you wanted to hurt him or if you simply wanted to escape, ” others, or himself for that reason. Gods forbid that you love anyone other than yourself, y - “ You yelped loudly, groaning in pain as you quieted and fell silent. Ivar’s chest heaved with anger, but there was a deep pain that he would never admit. 

He had to stop you, he couldn’t listen to that anymore. So he did the first thing that came to mind - head butted you. Ivar left his forehead on top of yours, his labored breath fanning your own. Your anger subsided, and all that was left in you now was a empty feeling, alongside with the pulsing ache in your forehead. 

” Hush .. woman. “ Tears started pouring before you even noticed them. His lips were so close to yours that you mouthed the words he formed, their meaning leaving a bitter taste on your tongue. 

” J-just go Ivar. I’m done trying.“ A contempt sigh left his lips. "I’ll g-go see Aslaug in the morning” You hiccuped. 

" Aslaug? “ He immediately lifted himself on his elbows, looking at you with a confused expression. Why would you ever wish to speak to Aslaug? You were his wife, you didn’t need any permission for anything that was not illegal - and even then you didn’t have much to worry about. She only handled matters of… no. That can’t be it. His heart sunk into his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. 

” I’m tired Ivar. I’m just so tired of having to care when it is clearly not mutual. You want there to be a ‘you’ and I want an 'us’. You win, like always,“ a quiet broken laugh escapes your lips. 

” No more us.“

Ivar choked on the air that was trapped in his lungs. You looked so tired, hopeless and utterly defeated. You were crying and bleeding. It was his fault. No. You could not do that to him. You promised. You promised that you would stay by his side no matter what. In his life Ivar watched too many people turn their backs and walk out on him. He stopped himself from loving others, and yet you still broke through his resolution to keep away. He could not let you go - especially not like this. 

” No" 

A broken whisper left his lips. He was breathing heavily, not able to find the right words as his world came crashing down on him. He could no longer take in air, and his vision blurred with tears. Even in your pained state, you could not stop yourself from peering up at Ivar in concern after having heard the chocked sounds coming from his throat. He backed off you, taking his head in his hands. Your eyes widened in realization, and before you even knew what you were doing, you found yourself in front of him, with his face held gently in your hands as you told him to focus on breathing. 

" P-please… don’t go “ 

After a long silence you replied, ” I cannot stay like this.“ 

Hope filled his eyes as he anxiously leaned forward, clumsily taking your hands in his shaking ones, holding them tightly. 

” Anything, just don’t go.“


End file.
